Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Final Fantasy Tactics Advance is a strategy role-playing game for the Gameboy Advance. Contrary to what its name implies, it is not a remake or a direct sequel to Final Fantasy Tactics, although it does share its setting, Ivalice. The gameplay, however, is quite similar with a few exceptions. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance spawned a sequel, Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. The Five Races In addition to Humans, there are four different character races. Moogles, represented most prominently by Marche Radiuju's best friend in Ivalice, Montblanc, are small and friendly. Their jobs inflict status effects and focus on speed. Nu Mou specialize very much at magic, and have one melee job, the Morpher. Bangaa are the most physically tough, specializing in melee. Viera are an entirely female species. They can be ranged, melee or magic, with all their jobs speed-based, and are probably the most versatile race along with Humans. Each race has a certain list of jobs they can be, many of which (though not all) will be unique to them, and each race also has access to its own Totema. The five Totema are: *Famfrit, the Totema of the Moogles. *Ultima, the Totema of the Nu Mou. *Adrammelech, the Totema of the Bangaa. *Exodus, the Totema of the Viera. *Mateus, the Totema of the Humans. The Law System :For more information, see Law System The most prominent difference between Final Fantasy Tactics and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance is the Law System. In a battle, a judge is present on the map. The Judge will not fight for either side, but will merely move about, keeping himself as out of the way as possible. At times, he will also move the unconscious bodies, of enemies and allies alike, from one space to another. Law and Antilaw Cards After Marche rescues Ezel Berbier, he will have access to Law and Antilaw Cards. These can be used to change the laws in effect on any battlefield. Law Cards (white) impose new laws, though the maximum number of Laws can never be exceeded. Antilaw Cards (black) nullify laws that are already in effect. These can be used to grant a tactical advantage during battle, as enemies must also obey the law or they will suffer the same penalties the heroes do (assuming they are not wearing Hero Medals). On two occasions, cutscenes will show characters using special antilaws to help Marche out: Ezel uses one to avoid capture by Cid, and Cid uses one to nullify Llednar Twem's protective Fortune Law, rendering him vulnerable. Jagds Although Laws are present in most places throughout Ivalice, there are three lawless locations called Jagds. In these locations, no actions are forbidden, nor can judge points be earned. However, these areas contain true danger, for under the Law System no character can truly be killed, yet in places where the Law does not exist, this protection is also gone, so be 100% sure that you have at least one way to revive any allies that are knocked out. Once the battle is over, that character is gone for good, and if Marche dies, the game ends. Story Marche Radiuju, the new kid in the town of St. Ivalice, his brother Doned, his friend Ritz Malheur, and the shy Mewt Randell come across a book called the Gran Grimoire which changes the real world into a fantasy world like that in other Final Fantasy games. There, Marche joins the clan of Montblanc after an incident with a Bangaa, and the two set out to find Marche a way home. Marche soon discovers that Mewt is the Prince in this world and that he does not wish to return the world to normal. Ritz and Doned also wish to leave the world in its new state. Marche soon discovers that in order to revert the world to normal he must find and defeat the five Totema which are keeping the world intact. As he battles his way across the world searching for the Totema, Marche gains many allies as well as many enemies. He also faces an internal struggle, for part of him wishes that the world remain in its new form. But yet another problem exists for Marche: Mewt's dead mother Remedi is inexplicably alive in the fantasy world, and is working to protect Mewt from Marche's efforts to restore the real world. She also conceals a secret, one that Marche will have to discover to have any chance of successfully reverting the world to normal. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift There is a special feature in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2 that only occurs when a Tactics Advance game card is in the GBA slot of the Nintendo DS while the Tactics A2 game card is in the DS slot. This setup unlocks certain Clan Priviliges in the Tactics A2 game, depending on how far the player has progressed in Tactics Advance. Packaging artwork Image:FFTA jp.jpg|Japan Image:FFTA na.jpg|North America Image:FFTA eu.jpg|Europe See Also *Reaction Abilities *Support Abilities External Links * [http://na.square-enix.com/games/FFT-A/ Official North American site] * [http://ms.nintendo-europe.com/finalfantasytactics/enGB/ Official European site] Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Tactics Advance 01 de:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance